Sabre
"Sabre on station." - Sabre pilot - The Company of Liberty cannot always count on remote-controlled Ju-87B Tycoon Planes most of the time. There are sightings of the F-17 Sabre, fighter aircraft is there to help soldiers on the battlefield. They have 6 standard missiles and therefore they are currently standing as Tier 2 fighter, which can attack both ground and aircraft with its payload. It is one of the worlds versatile aircraft since the Company's trained pilots can easily lose incoming fighters and hostile helicopters which are pursuing their Sabre. The plane can attempt to take on the hostiles which its pilot can see in its range. When required, Sabre pilots can utilise a special missile payload they can use once, afterwards the Sabre pilots can use the payload when given the order by his/her aircraft commander. Many of these planes were utilised during the 80's at start due to their weaponry as it is the best fighter/bomber for many attack runs, it is equipped with a set of six missiles in its armaments for combat purposes. The F-17's Past and Present The Sabre may be old, but it is not obsolete. Its payload can still take out a tank without any problems, 2 Sabres can take on an Anti-Air vehicle. The Sabre is known during the 1990-2000's as a powerful fighter plane and was known as a fearsome ground vehicle killer due to blue-coloured flames on its nose. Sabres from 80, 90 and Today F-17 Sabre Fighters were common in the United States Air Force, the fighters served as air superiority jets along with F-14 Tomcats, the F-15 Eagle and even F-16 Fighting Falcons during the Cold War against terrorism whilst fighting along side the Soviet Union. This was before the advanced & new generation F-22 Raptor was introduced and replaced some of the fighters in the USA's main forces, the F-14 Tomcat was replaced by newer versions of Eagles and Fighting Falcons in 2006, but several fleets of F-17 Sabres were replaced by the Raptor after 2013 but currently ten units of Sabre fleets are currently active in the USA's airforce for reserves. These features on F-17 Sabres utilised by the Company of Liberty can be visible at many airshows organised by the Company of Liberty with co-operation support for locations and maintenance Eurasia's elite and equipped Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network; These are known to raise the current awareness of known factions known as the Global Liberation Resistance and Yuri's Forth Reich, which the Eurasian Forces are currently fighting against in the Eurasian region, which could allow the Company or the Eurasia to recruit forces. Conflicts & Wars Involved Being famous for its use against terrorism and assisting the Soviet Union since the 1970s, the Sabre was found to be used in past conflicts, they were also used in current conflicts. * The Cold War - To be added... * War in Afghanistan - To be added... * Libyan Civil Uprising - To be added... * First Eurasian Conflict - To be added... * Second Eurasian Conflict - To be added... * Kalini Crisis - To be added... * South American Civil War - To be added... Aerobatic Styles The F-17 Sabre was also used by various aerobatic teams, these unarmed versions of the Sabre were found around the world promoting safety to countries vunerable to terrorist activity, this also helps make people and even countries rise up against terrorist aggression. Only one of the teams have weapons on their jets for security reasons, but safely the weapons are disabled by the Company of Liberty officers mostly condemned the use of missile or laser weapons on their Sabres, but if the Aerobatic operatives are being attacked, their leading commander on the ground will give them permission to engage enemy foes on the ground and on the air. Red, White and Blue - United States of America Paint-job "Join the winning side, be a pioneer, freedom, from the shadows of terror and fight for justice!" - American Sabre pilot, preparing his speech before he takes his Sabre for flight - Currently during the F-17 Sabre's production, there have been special variants such as "Red, White and Blue-coloured" Sabres used by America to raise the moral of USA Forces in Eurasia to fight hard, allthough they are designed to help soldiers in the USA to fight stronger, the F-17 Sabres in this paint-job can sometimes be flown by the Company of Liberty, to help America to fight harder and stronger since the Company has special connections in assisting the United States in their campaign against the Global Liberation Resistance. Blue Flares - Company of Liberty Airshow Paint-job "Now, to the Arrow formation!" - Blue Flares Leader ordering his squad to take the arrow formation - Leaders of the Eurasia's Security Division paid many specially trained F-17 Sabre pilots of the Company of Liberty to fly specially painted F-17 Sabres, to raise moral of the Eurasian Commonwealth to fight against the Global Liberation Resistance and Yuri's forces. The Company pilots flying these variants of the F-17 Sabre are known by a unique codename by various supporters across the world, known as the "Blue Flares", planes have blue flames painted on the nose of their chassis and their wings but one of many downsides is that the planes can still get shot at due to the Company emblem being present on the wings, therefore they have been armed with 50. caliber gun-pods. Behind the Scenes *The F-17 Sabre Fighter Jet is based off the inspiration of the cancelled experimental prototype fighter jet known as the Northrop YF-17 "Cobra", which never made production during 1974. *F-17 Sabre fighters are currently inplanted into the game, but at the moment it is awaiting for Shockwave weapons to be coded. *These Company fighters right now the F-17 Sabre is currently using the USA Raptor Model as a placeholder model, currently it is Sabre is awaiting for a model.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin